


condolences

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Even is packing big time, Humor, Interrogation, M/M, Sex Talk, Size Kink, Skinny Dipping, all about Evens dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: the squad sends their condolences to Isaks asshole





	condolences

Both crews are up at the cabin for a week this summer, except Noora and Sana. Sana was in Morroco this summer and Noora went back to London. They have been having an absolute blast around each other. It's Friday night and they are all about to go skinny dipping except Isak who wasn't feeling too well and is taking a quick nap.

They wanted to drink and hop in the river but the reasonable ones of the group said they'll drink after. The girls said they'll go in first because they didn't want the boys being creeps, watching them undress. Even said he didn't need to look at them, he had his own boyfriend to look at it but all boys still covered their eyes.

"We're done" Vilde calls out.

The boys turn around seeing the girls in the river, "Finally!" Magnus calls out and all the boys begin stripping down.

"You know I don't think it's exactly fair that you guys can watch us but we couldn't want you" Even says jumping into the water. When his head resurfaces, everyone is staring at him.

"What?' He ask looking in between them. "I didn't mean I wanted to look at you. Guys c'mon"

Jonas clears his throat, "You okay bro?"

"Um---yeah. Why?"

"How?" Magnus ask jaw dropped. At the same time Even hears Vilde whisper, _is that why Isak isn't feeling well_

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" He ask getting a little fed up with the confusion.

"Even, you're packing" Eva spits out "like a lot. Like your dick I mean, Isak is fucking lucky."

"Hey!!" Jonas saying glaring at Eva who blows him a kiss apologetically

Even instantly blushes and coughs, "Oh, um-- thanks I guess."

Vilde is staring at him still in complete awe, "How does Isak do it?" She ask rhetorically.

Even scratches his head, awkwardly, "He likes it."

"I guess I can get a girl taking it but an ass doesn't work the same? Is he some kind of bottoming legend . Is he like in a lot of pain and such?" Magnus questions

" When we started having sex, yeah but he's used to it now" He answers simply. "Can we stop talking about my dick?"

"Do you do dick exercises and stuff to make it bigger?" Magnus ask curiously.

Even cackles, "I don't know what exercises you're referring to but no, I've just, I guess I've always been on the bigger end" He shares honestly. "Now can we play a game or something?"

Things return to normal and they're all having fun, messing around in the water, playing Marco polo, having teamed fights.

Isak has woken from his slumber and is lazily walking down the hill to the water to join his friends. Vilde spots him and immediately gets out and hugs him.

"Ew Vilde, get your wet tits off of me" He says trying to unravel her arms from him.

"I'm so sorry, Isak. We're praying for you"

"What are you even talking about?"

She pulls back, "Is your bum okay?" He looks at her confused as Eva yells from the water, "Isak, you are a fighter. One for the armed forces."

"What are you guys on about?" He calls back.

"Your boyfriend's dick. They were admiring it" Mahdi answers.

Isaks eyes shift to a flushed Even and Isak blushes himself and shakes his head, "Why were you guys even looking?"

"It's hard to miss!" Magnus replies.

Vilde caresses his shoulder, "Now that I expressed my condolences to your rear end, teach me your ways"

"I don't need any condolences, my ass is just fine taking Even and what ways?"

"How do you take all of that?" She ask. "I mean I thought I was pretty good but that would be a challenge. I mean and it's not just long, the girth. God Isak"

"Oh my god" He groans. "Vilde, if you think I'm going to answer how I get my boyfriends dick in my ass, you don't know me as well I thought you did. "

"But you can teach us so much" She says pleadingly. Isak sees Even walking up over Vilde's shoulder. He ignores her and wraps his arm around Even and kisses him and Vilde stubbornly jumps back in the water.

Isak pulls back looking at him and down at the discussion of the evening, "You got them talking, huh?"

Even shrugs, "Wasn't trying to. They want to know how you do it, they felt bad"

Isak shrugs, "I don't know why, I love having you inside of me, when you stretch me open, feels so good." He says reaching down to wrap his hand around Evens cock

"Fuck baby, do not get me hard right here."

"Lets go then, we have the cabin to ourselves" Even picks up his clothes as Isak takes his hand, leading him back.

"Oh my god guys, Even is about to go break Isak. Oh nooo, what are we going to do. Our poor Isak" Magnus dramatically cries.

"We will discuss this tomorrow" Eva calls as Isak flips them off from afar as him and Even close the front door and goes to the bedroom and Isak takes it like he always does, expertly and in bliss


End file.
